


Meeting the Creepypastas

by Toxic_Shadow



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Murder, Original Creepypasta Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Wally White was your average teenager. He never caused trouble. He loved helping other and playing sports. Although he wasn't part of the popular crowd, he wasn't a nobody either. His life took a turn for the worst because of "the accident".   Want to know more? Read to find out!(**By the way there is cursing in this book. Just warning you.)  This is my first creepypasta fan fic. So dont judge too harshly. Please? I don't own any of the creepypasta characters. However Wally White and Kagura aka Serina are both my characters and the plot is completely mine.





	1. Prolouge

It was a cold winter night when it happened. _The Accident._ Wally ran for his life. All he had with him was a ring his brother came his a few months ago and the clothes he had on. Wally ran and ran. He was too afraid to turn around.

** Wally's POV **

_'_ _I got to run. I_ _can't_ _go back now._ _They'll_ _think that_ _it's_ _my fault.'_ I felt tears fall down the side of my face. My legs were starting to feel heavy but I have to keep going. Keep pushing. But where will I go now. I no longer have a home to return to.

I heard the someone snap a twig and I stopped. I knew I shouldn't have but I did anyway. _'_ _There's_ _now way he could have caught up to me.'_ I began to run again. Faster this time. Deeper into the woods. I knew someone was following me. Chasing me but I didn't know who.  
I made a sharp left turn and could hear whoever was behind fall. _'_ _I guess they_ _can't_ _make sharp turns.'_ I turned around but didn't see anyone. Wait that's not true I do see someone on the ground getting up. _'_ _Crap_ _I_ _better run.'_ Before I could take off, someone wraps their arm around me. _'_ _Shit!_ _'_ I tried to wiggle out of their grasp but couldn't. I felt a cold piece of metal against my neck.

"Go. To. Sleep."

Those words rang in my head as I felt the blade cut through my neck slicing my throat. Everything around me starts to look fuzzy. I could feel myself drifting away. I suddenly felt something hot. It was burning whatever it was.

** Jeff the Killer's POV **

_'_ _This kid thought he was so smart.'_ I chuckled to myself. I see E.J. walking towards me.

"Had some trouble?"

"Shut up. Like I was supposed to know he could make turns like that. I nearly broke my ankle trying to catch up."

I couldn't help but smile. _'_ _Maybe_ _I_ _should have had more fun with this kid before killing him._ _'_

"Hey Jeff is it me or is it getting really hot all of a sudden?"

E.J. was right it was getting hot. I look down at the kid and saw him glowing.

"What th-......"

There was a force that knocked E.J. and I off our feet. The kid started to get up.

"I thought you killed him Jeff."

"I did!"

The kid got up funny like he was a zombie. His eyes changed color and his hair was starting to become a crimson red color. Like blood. I took out my knife to attack again but wasn't fast enough. He pushed me to the ground.


	2. The Meeting

**Wally's POV**

_'_ _Man this bed is so comfortable. Wait bed?!'_ I shot straight up. ' _This_ _isn't_ _possible._ _Didn't_ _I_ _die?'_ I looked around the room. My arms and weren't tied so I guess I'm not a threat to whoever saved my life.  
Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the room I was in. They stopped at the door and waited. A second set of footsteps met the person waiting front of the door. The door slowly opened and I saw a faceless person walking in. Behind him was a boy with no eyelids and a craved smile.

"Good you're awake."

"Where am I?" I asked the faceless man.

"This is my mansion. My name is Slenderman and this is Jeff. What's your name?"

"Wally....."

_'_ _I'm_ _still confused. Just_ _because_ _you said that this is your mansion doesn't mean_ _I_ _know where this is?!_ _'_

_"_ Didn't I die?"

"Yes you did but somehow you came back on your own and we would like to know how."

 _'_ _Why_ _did Jeff's voice sound familiar to me?'_ Then I hit me. He's the one who killed me.

** Slenderman's POV **

_'_ _He must have realized that Jeff was the one who killed him._ _'_ Suddenly Wally's hair began to change color. _'_ _This must be what Jeff was talking about.'_ His eyes changed to a deep red color. Anger was written all over Wally's face.

"Wally we are not going to harm you any further so you can relax. I just like to know how you were able to being yourself back from being dead."

I saw Wally relax a bit which be seen in his hair color. _'_ _Looks like his hair and eyes change color based on_ _his_ _mood._ _'_

 _"_ I don't know how I did it. All I remember was feeling a burning sensation around my neck. Next thing I knew I woke up here."

"So you don't remember attacking me and E.J.?"

"Who's E.J.?"

"That would be me."

We all turned to the door to see Eyeless Jack standing by the frame. Wally looked as if he really didn't want to be hear. _'_ _Sigh. I_ _guess_ _that_ _can't_ _be helped._ _'_

** Eyeless Jack's POV ** ****

I walked in and saw that kid glaring at me. I guess I'd be angry too if I was killed like he was.

"I have a question for you......uh..."

"Wally."

"Yes. I have a question for you Wally. Were you born with that ability of yours?"

"What ability?"

"To change your eye and hair color."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"So you never noticed that your hair is currently a deep shade of red."

Wally pulled something out of his pocket. It was a shard of a mirror. _'_ _Who carries around a shard like that?_ _'_ He looked at himself and was shocked as if he didn't believe what I was saying until he saw it himself. His hair slowly started to become brown again as Wally calmed down.

"I don't understand any of this. Everything became weird after my brother gave me that stupid ring."

"What ring?"

Wally covered his mouth so that he wouldn't say anymore. Slenderman looked at me and Jeff and asked to leave. As much as I wanted to stay I knew better. Me being there wouldn't help the situation.


	3. You Shouldn't Have Done That!

** Wally's POV **

Slenderman has been waiting for me speak for a while now. _'_ _Should_ _I_ _really_ _tell_ _him about the ring?_ _'_ I had to make a decision. It's not like he'll tell anyone right. I work up the courage to tell Slenderman.

"My brother gave me a ring a few months back before he left for his trip. He told me to always keep close. So I assume he gave it to me as a good luck charm or something." I look up to see if he was going to say anything. When he didn't I continued the story. "A few weeks after he left, I'd get these blackouts in my memory. Each for like an hour. I don't ever remember what happens during that time."

"Like how Jeff said you attacked him and E.J. but you don't remember doing so."

"Yes just like that. I had to stop going to school because I was afraid that I was going to harm someone else without realizing it." I stopped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I began to hyperventilate. Slenderman took notice and tried to help calm me down. _'_ _I_ _don't_ _understand_ _what's_ _happening to me.'_ I feel the same burning sensation as before and then everything went black.

** Slenderman's ** **POV** ****

Wally had suddenly collapsed. I had never seen this happen before so I was a bit confused. He obviously didn't understand that whatever that ring was, it was causing changes in his body. That would explain why his hair and eyes changed colors. But that is just a theory.

I got up and left the room. _'_ _I should let him rest.'_ When I got out of the room, I saw Jeff, Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack.

"Did you find anything out?"

"No I didn't however none of you are allowed in to bother him. That poor boy is shaken up. I don't need him having any outbursts. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office."

I turned and teleported to my office.

** Eyeless Jack's  ** **POV** ****

"Wonder what's got him all up tight."

"I guess you'll be wondering for a long time then E.J. 'cause he'll never tell you."

"Shut up Jeff."

"Hey guys. We should take a peek at the new kid."

"L.J. are you insane?! Wait. Don't answer that. Anyway who knows what Slenderman will do to us if he finds out we 'disobeyed' him."

"Come on E.J. stop being such a pussy."

"I just can't win with you guys."

L.J. opened the door and walked inside ahead of us. I popped my head inside and saw Wally sleeping. _'_ _Is this why_ _Slenderman_ _didn't_ _want us to go inside? I mean_ _I_ _know_ _I'd_ _be pissed if_ _I_ _was rudely woken up.'_

"Hey guys is it me or is it really hot in here?"

"Oh no not again!"

By the time we realized what was happening it was too late. The door slammed close behind us. Locking us in the room with Wally. Purple smoke layered the floor. _'_ _Wait_ _purple smoke? What the fuck is going on?_ _'_ I look at Wally and noticed his hair was turning purple too. Looking a little closer his hair had 2 gray highlights on either side of his face. **_(A/N For those who may question me. Yes_** ** _E.J_** ** _. can see. Just because he_** ** _doesn't_** ** _have eyes_** ** _doesn't_** ** _mean_** ** _he_** ** _isn't_** ** _allowed to see. You_** ** _don't_** ** _like._** ** _Don't_** ** _read.)_**

"Hey Jeff what's going on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know L.J.?!"

"Just had feeling."

"Guys this isn't the time to be arguing. Wally's waking up."

When Wally opened his eyes, this overwhelming pressure filled the room. The was an evil laugh that could be heard from miles away. It was coming from Wally. We turned to face him. Wally had a giant grin paste on his face. It definitely wasn't normal but then again none of use are.

** Jeff the Killer's POV **

I would never admit this to anyone but the kid scares the shit out of me. His power alone without him controlling it was deadly. Imagine that power if he could control it.

Wally disappeared in a blink of an eye. We looked around but didn't see him. I felt a sharp pain in my back as I fell forward. It was Wally. E.J. tried to punch Wally but he was too fast. E.J. went flying back towards the door. I got up with my knife in hand. I slashed at Wally's back as L.J. attacked him from the front. _'_ _He_ _can't_ _block both us at the same time can he?_ _'_ My questions answered as I crashed into L.J. Wally was about to attack again when a tentacle stopped him. _'_ _Wait a tentacle?!_ _'_


	4. Are You Really There?

**Jeff the Killer's POV**

"Didn't I tell you guys no to enter this room?"

_'_ _Shit!_ _Slenderman_ _is here._ _'_ All three of us froze in our spots. He may not have a face but I could feel his angry glare piercing my skin. Wally was trying to break out of Slendy's grip but was failing miserably. In the end he gave up and glared at us.

"This is why I told you not to bother him. Now his powers are out of control."

Wally laughed. "Out of control. You wish it was."

With that statement, Wally lost consciousness. Slenderman rest him on the bed and kicked us out of the room.

"My office. NOW!!!"

Slenderman teleported to his office.

"We are so screwed."

"Shut up E.J. you're such a wuss."

"We should probably go before he gives us an unreasonable punishment."

"You're right L.J. Let's go."

**Eyeless Jack's POV**

Saying that Slendy was pissed is an understatement. I'm pretty sure that if we weren't living under contract he would have tore us apart already.

"Why did you guys enter his room after i told you not to?"

"You knew something we didn't so we went in to find out ourselves."

Slenderman sighed. "I guess that's reasonable."

"Are you going to explain his situation to us or do we have to ask him ourselves?"

"Well Wally acquired his powers and they most likely activate based on his emotions."

"Most likely?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. That's just a theory. I won't know for sure unless he expresses himself as he is here."

"So he going to join us then." I asked.

"Yes."

"Yay a new creepypasta!"

L.J. was so excited to find out Wally is staying as a new CP. I think he'll end up getting a new alias too. But that's up to him.

** Wally's POV ** ****

_'_ _Damn my head feels like_ _it's_ _be ran over by a car twice._ _I've_ _never felt this much pain before.'_ When I woke up I saw Slenderman by my side.

"How do you feel child?"

"In pain actually. My head hurts."

Slenderman look at me as if he knew something I didn't.

"Did I do something again?" My voice cracked.

"I'm afraid so."

I wanted to cry. _'_ _Again! How many times is this going to happen?_ _I'm_ _going to end up killing someone one day and not remember._ _'_

"If you'd like you can stay here. To try and control your powers. I'll help you in anyway possible."

I paused and looked at Slenderman. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For just being here. By my side. That's all. It helps. A lot."

"Any time child. By the way if you are going to stay here you are going to need an alias for when you go hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Yes hunting."

"As in....?"

Slenderman sighed. "As in murder."

My jaw dropped. _'_ _He wants to commit murder. As in a crime._ _He's_ _crazy. I_ _can't_ _kill anyone._ _Can_ _I?_ _'_ I looked at my hands and recall the night I ran. My hands were bloody but I couldn't remember where the blood had come from. I saw a body on the ground and.........

I shook my head. _'_ _I_ _can't_ _have these kinds of thoughts._ _'_ I took a deep breath and faced the faceless man.

"What makes you think I can hunt?"

"Your power is special Wally. I believe it is heightened with your emotions. If you could control it, you would be stronger than you ever could be."

I thought about it for a moment. _'_ _Did_ _I_ _want to be stronger? Was that my goal?'_ I didn't know what to do. I want to control my powers that was for sure but what happens after I control it. What do I do with it? **_~_** ** _You kill someone._** ** _Hehe_** ** _~_** I snapped my head towards the window but no one was there.

"Is something the matter?"

"I thought I heard a voice. Maybe it was just my imagination."


	5. Wonder What Happened?

**Wally's POV** ****

I've been at Slenderman's mansion for a week now. It's been fun. I met a bunch of new people. I already knew Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, and Eyeless Jack from well you know. Slenderman introduced me to the rest of the gang. Sally was sweet, Jane doesn't like Jeff, Laughing Jack is always eating candy (which isn't healthy by the way), BEN is playing his video games all the time, Masky seems to always have his face stuffed with cheesecake everytime I see him. Hoodie didn't really talk much (well to me any way), Ticci Toby..........well he's annoying but not in a bad way though, and last by not least Dr. Smiley. He's....... strange. I definitely don't want to cross paths with him. Ever.

I woke up early and decided to take a walk. I know Slenderman doesn't like us leaving without telling him but I didn't want to go a wake him up. I stepped out outside and took a deep breath. I could smell the fresh pine in the air. It felt so good to be outside. _'_ _A jog around the mansion should be fine right?_ _'_ I got so lost in my thoughts that I jogged around the mansion seven times. I was always good at running but I didn't even realize I was outside for so long until I saw Eyeless Jack standing at the door.

"You know you've been out here for like two hours."

"What? Really."

"Yeah. And you might want to come in now before Slenderman goes on a rant about how you've been kidnapped."

"Would he really do that?"

"Let's not test that. Shall we?"

Eyeless Jack and I walked into the mansion and made our way to the kitchen. I saw Slenderman making pancakes for everyone.

"Do you need any help?"

Slenderman turned and faced us.  
"Thank you for asking. You boys can set up the table and call everyone down to eat."

We nodded. Eyeless Jack went upstairs to wake everyone while I set up the table with Slenderman.

"You don't have to be so formal with we Wally. You can call me Slendy if you'd like."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even realize how formal you speak to those with power."

"It's not like I call you Mr. Slenderman. And Slendy is waaaayyyy to casual for my liking. So I'll just say Slenderman."

"Ok Wally. Whatever is comfortable with you."

"I should probably go help Eyeless Jack. He seems to be having a difficult time waking the others."

"Right."

I walked upstairs and saw Eyeless Jack on the floor.

"Should I even ask what happened?"

"Jeff is what happened. He's so grouchy in the morning."

"Most people are. Do you need some help?"

"Yeah. Could you wake up BEN, L.J. and Sally?"

"Sure."

I walked towards BEN's room first since it was the closest.

**Eyeless Jack's POV** ****

_'_ _Stupid Jeff. My ass hurts now._ _Geez_ _he_ _didn't_ _have to kick me out literally._ _'_ I got up after I told Wally to wake BEN, L.J. and Sally. _'Well_ _let's_ _wake up_ _Masky_ _because if_ _he's_ _up_ _he'll_ _wake up Hoodie and Toby._ _'_ I knocked on Masky's door but I got no answer. I knocked again. Same thing I knocked a third time and heard a groan. I open the door and walked over to his bed.

"Hey Masky get up. Slenderman needs you for a mission ASAP." I whispered in his ear.

He shot up and fell off the bed. "I'm up. I'm up. What time do I need to leave?"

I snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that that is what it took to wake your slow ass up."

"Shut up. Time for breakfast I assume."

"Yeah and you know Slendy."

"Of course. I'll wake up Toby and Hoodie. You go wake up the others."

"Ok."

I left his room and went to Jane's but she was already up when I got there. I told her breakfast was ready and she went down stairs. When I got downstairs, I saw everyone there except Wally and L.J.. _'Where_ _could_ _they_ _be? Oh well. More food for us._ _'_ I was about to sit down to eat breakfast when there was a loud crash. It came from upstairs. Everyone turned their heads to the stairs to only find L.J. there.

"Hey Slendy. Wally collapsed upstairs all of a sudden."

"What happened?"

"Well he came into my room to wake me up but I was already up eating some candy. I offered him some since he looked a little tired but when he grabbed it. He fell like THUMP!"

"Where is he now?"

"I took him to his bed."

"Good. I'll check on him in a sec. Why don't you come down and eat?"

"Is it sweet?"

"It's pancakes."

"Yum!"

_'_ _What a child._ _'_


	6. Don't Tell Anyone!

** Slenderman's ** **POV** ****

_'_ _Alright. Everything's been cleaned up._ _Let's_ _go_ _check_ _up on Wally._ _'_ I made my way to Wally's room. I knocked on the door in case he woke up. There was no answer so I walked inside. Wally was tossing and turning in the bed. He mumbled something I couldn't hear and then woke up screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

I quickly went to his side.

"Wally. It's ok. It wasn't real."

He looked at with pain in his eyes. Tears fell down his face. You could tell that he didn't want to cry but couldn't hold his tears back.

"Wally."

He remained silent.

"Wally."

He still refuses to say anything.

"Wally. It's ok. I am here to listen."

He took a second to calm down and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
He hugged himself.

"What are you sorry for Wally? What happened?"

He shook his head. "I can't. You'll die.."

"What do you mean? I won't die."

"Yes you will. He'll come and kill you. I mustn't say a word. Or else we are all doomed."

It took me a moment to figure out what Wally was saying. Then it clicked. This must have something to do with what ever he was running from. Poor child. Afraid of others being harmed because of him.

As much as I want to comfort Wally right now, the best thing to do for now is to leave him alone. Let him calm down on his own. After five minutes of silence Wally finally spoke.

"Maybe it would be better of everyone if I wasn't alive."

Those words shocked me. _'_ _How could he say that about himself?_ _'_ I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Wally.

"Why would you think that?"

It took him a moment to answer. "It's not like anyone actually cares whether I'm breathing or not. I'm a disgrace to this world. A mistake that wasn't suppose to happen."

"............."

"No one needs me any way. They all rather see me dead. They think it's my fault but.............but I didn't do it. I swear."

"Wally. Doesn't have anything to do with the night you ran into to Jeff and Eyeless Jack?"

"..................yes............."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...........no.............."

"Ok. That is fine. Just know that when you are ready, I'll be here to listen."

** Wally's POV ** ****

After our conversation, Slenderman left my room. I didn't mean to worry him. I couldn't stop my body from shaking. I hugged myself tight and bit down hard on my bottom lip. I could taste a little bit of blood. _'_ _Damn. I bit my lip too hard._ _'_ It took me twenty minutes to fully calm down. I took three deep breaths. _'_ _1.......2.......3......._ _'_ When I felt relaxed, I laid down on my bed. _'_ _How do_ _I_ _tell_ _Slenderman_ _?_ _I'll_ _have to tell him someday right?_ _'_ I was so lost in thought I didn't hear someone knocking on my door.

"Uh hum."

I still didn't notice that the person walked in.

"Wally? Hello earth to Wally!"  
The person was waving there hand in front of my face. I looked at it but it took a while for it to process in my mind.

"Oh! Sorry. Didn't notice you came in."

"Well duh. What were you thinking about that made you zone out like that?"

"Just some times about the past. That's all. I hope I didn't worry you, Laughing Jack."

"L.J. is fine Wally."

".......I don't think I can call you that just yet."

"Why not? Want some candy?"

"Because I don't know you enough to call you something so casual. And actually I would like some candy. Maybe it will make me feel better."

"Well if you wanted to get to know me better you just had to ask."

He smiled and handed me a handful of small candies. They were a bunch of different colors. From red to yellow to blue? I've never seen a blue candy before. Then again I was never really into candy. I'm not a sweets person. But I rather not say no to Laughing Jack. Who knows what he'll do.


	7. Better Luck Next Time!

** Wally's POV ** ****

For some reason, I've been hanging around Laughing Jack the most. I gotten comfortable enough to call him L.J. We don't really have much in common but he's the most fun to be around.

There was a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw BEN.

"Did you need something from me BEN?"

"No. Not this time however Slendy wants to see you in his office. Like now."

"Did he say why?"

"No but I doubt that it's about something bad. Well I got things to do so bye."

"Don't you mean video games to play?"

He laughed and ran to his room.

On my way to Slenderman's office, I played with my ring that rested on a chain on my neck. _'_ _What_ _could_ _he possibly want me for?_ _'_ I didn't have a clue. When I got there, I saw Jeff and Eyeless Jack in the office as well.

"That's all I need from you boys. You may leave."

With that Jeff and Eyeless Jack left.

"You called for me?"

"Why yes. Yes I did. Come in and sit down. There is something we must discuss."

I sat down on one the chairs Slenderman was pointing to. "Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"No no no. We need to talk about your situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to start going on missions soon but I want to make sure you are ready first."

_'_ _Missions?_ _'_ "Like hunting missions?"

"No I wouldn't just toss you into the game like that. First you will go on missions with the other Creepypastas to get used to how things work. Once your ready, you'll go on solo hunts."

"Okay. What do I need in order to be ready?"

"Well first you need a weapon. Do you have a particular preference?"

"Actually I do. I prefer close combat weapons like a sword, scythe, sickle or dagger."

"I see you know quite a lot about weapons."

"My brother taught me everything I know on fighting."

"How nice of him. For now I'll give you a training weapon. How does that sound?"

"That's fine by me. Can I make my own weapon?"

"You mean from scratch? Sure I don't see why not. Your weapon should be fit for you."

"Thanks Slendy!"

** BEN  ** **Drowned's** **POV**

_'_ _I wonder what_ _Slenderman_ _wanted with Wally._ _It's_ _not my business but_ _I_ _hope he_ _doesn't_ _leave._ _He's_ _the best person to play video games with._ _'_ I sat in my room playing Majora's Mask. Someone knocked on my door.

"Yes?"

"Hey have you seen Wally?"

"Yeah. He's in Slenderman's office. They're discussing something important."

".......oh....well I'll go ask someone else then. Thanks BEN."

"Sure thing L.J."

_'_ _L.J_ _. sure has been hanging out with Wally a lot. Wonder why?_ _'_ After about 2 hours of playing video games, I went downstairs to get a snack. _'_ _Some chips would be nice. Maybe Doritos or Cheetos or even regular potato chips. So much choice so little stomach space._ _'_ I looked around the kitchen for a while before grabbing the x-large bag of Doritos. _'_ _Since_ _I_ _can't_ _decide which one,_ _I'll_ _just take both._ _'_ I also grabbed the Cheetos and headed back to my room. On my way back I saw Wally in the hallway.

"Hey Wally."

"Hey BEN."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. He just wanted to speak about my situation that's all. Are you about to have a game marathon."

He looked at the snacks in my hand.

"Nope. I was just hungry. Hey wanna play some games with me?"

"I don't see why not."

"I hope you're prepared to lose."

"Ha. You wish."

We walked into my room. He setup to consoles while I arranged the snacks.

"Hey could we play Smash first."

"Sure. You'll lose either way."

"We'll see about that."

"Fine. Loser has listen to whatever the winner says for a week."

"Deal."

I'm in a state of shock. Wally just beat me. Brutally. _'_ _What the hell just happened?'_ Wally laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh man. Your face..............Priceless."

Wally was now rolling on the floor nearly in tears.

"Come on it was not that funny."

"Alright alright I'm sorry for laughing but this is my win."

"Best 2 out of 3."

"Ok but you'll just lose again."

The next round I barely won. The last round took a whole hour. We each had three lives and now we each are down to one. I used a six move combo and knocked Wally off screen.

"Ha I won."

"Nope not yet."

"What?!"

Wally's character landed on the stage and use a power up move to knock my character to the stars.

"Wha-"

"It's my win. So your deal starts tomorrow. Hope you're ready."

With that he left and I was so shocked I couldn't move. Di _d '_ _that_ _just happen?_ _'_


	8. You Look Great in That!

**BEN** **Drowned's** **POV**

_'_ _Please let me have a mission today. Please!!!!!_ _'_ I really didn't want to see Wally today. _'_ _Who knows what_ _he'll_ _make me do._ _'_ I went down to breakfast and saw Wally. He said hi to me and nothing else. _'_ _Am_ _I_ _paranoid for no reason?_ _'_

The day went on as normal. Jane and Jeff arguing with each other, Masky stuffing his face with cheesecake, Tobi being annoying and L.J. hanging out with Wally. _'_ _He_ _hasn't_ _approached me all day. Guess_ _I_ _was_ _worried_ _for nothing._ _'_ I went to living room and sat on the coach watching TV with L.J. and Wally. They were watching supernatural. L.J. wasn't really watching the TV. He was more focused on Wally. On the other hand Wally was practically glue to the TV.

"Hey what season is this?"

"The season 4 finale" said Wally without removing his eyes from the TV.

"Hn."

I looked at L.J. who wouldn't stop staring at Wally. _'_ _Wonder_ _why_ _he's_ _staring?_ _'_

** Laughing Jack's POV **

_'_ _WHY DO I KEEP STARING AT WALLY?!?!?!?!?'_ Something about him just feels so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. I took an lollipop out of my pocket and turned to the TV. I'm not really into the show but I'll watch because Wally's watching it. I feel someone looking at me. I turned around and see BEN staring at me.

"What BEN?"

"Nothing."

** Wally's POV ** ****

L.J. thinks I don't realize that he's been staring at me. I wonder if I remind him of someone.

I saw Sally walking down the stairs. She smiled at me and I knew what she wanted. _'_ _I really_ _don't_ _want to play._ _'_

"Hey Wally. Do you wanna play?"

"Sorry Sally I'm sort of busy right now but I'm sure BEN would love to play with you."

"Really BEN?!"

"No I don-"

"I think you _do_ BEN." I smirked at him. A deals a deal.

"Fine. I'll play with you Sally. I'm so gonna get you for this."

"Hey Sally come here."

"Yes Wally?"

"I think you should play dress up. Wouldn't BEN look great in a frilly pink dress?" I whispered in her ear.

She look at BEN with an evil grin. "You right Wally." She skipped to her room. "Come on BEN. I know what we should _play."_

"I don't like the sound of that. What did you tell her Wally?"

"Nothing."

** BEN  ** **Drowned's** **POV** ****

Argh. I so hate Wally right now. I knew this day was going too well.

"BEN. Let's play dress up!"

_'_ _Nooooooo_ _._ _'_

"Do we have too? Can't we play something else? Like video games?"

"You *sniffle* don't wanna play with me?"

_'_ _Shit_ _she's_ _about to cry._ _'_

"Fine we can play dress up." _'_ _I'm_ _so going to regret this._ _'_

"Yay!!!"

Sally totally tricked me into agreeing to play dress up. She's made me try on like seven already and she claims she can't find 'the right one' for me. Whatever that means. Geez girls are something else. Sally comes out of her closet with a puffy, frilly hot pink dress.

"This one is perfect for you BEN!!"

_'_ _No. No. No. No. No. No. No!!!!!!!!_ _'_

After chasing me around the room a couple of times, she forcibly puts the dress on me. _'_ _Please let this be over._ _'_ Sally puts on a similar pink one to what I was wearing.

"Now we match! Let's go show the rest the Creepypastas!"

"No! I mean I don't think that's a good idea Sally."

She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. "You said you'll play with me and I want to show the others."

_'_ _I'm_ _never going to live this down._ _'_ "Fine."

"Yay!"

She grabs my arm and drags me out her room and downstairs. I see Wally, L.J, Masky, Tobi and Jeff in the living room.

"Hey guys look! Me and BEN match."

They turn around and Wally bursts into laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Laugh all you want Wally. You're so going down for this."

"I'm so sorry. I could help myself." Wally said while laughing.

I hear Tobi snicker while L.J and Jeff are in tears on the floor. Masky was too into his cheesecake to notice me in the dress. Something behind me dropped and I turned around to find Jane with a camera in her hand.


	9. What are you craving for?

** Wally's POV ** ****

_'_ _Today's_ _the last day for our deal. That sucks. This week has been the most fun since I first was brought here to_ _Slenderman's_ _mansion. Tormenting BEN was fun. I_ _didn't_ _treat him like a slave though. Just anytime Sally wanted to play,_ _I_ _sent BEN her way. But_ _I_ _won't_ _be able to do that after today. Strangely enough,_ _I_ _kind of miss playing with Sally. She fun to hang around with despite the age gap.'_

I walked to the kitchen in search of brownies. I have not idea why though. I just had a sudden craving for them. Lately I've been having these strange dreams too. It's always some guy forcing me to kill one of my loved ones. God I miss them. My mom, dad, and most of all my big brother Adam. He was the coolest guy in the world until he went MIA. I spent weeks searching for him and came up with nothing.

When I got to the kitchen, I heard something moving in the lower cabinets. I slowly walk to it and creaked open the door. I saw Grinny cat moving around but he looked stuck in something.

"Do you need help?"

"Oh Wally thank goodness you are here. Can you help me get out of here? My paw is trapped in this crack."

"Can I just ask why you are there in the first place?"

"Damn Smile dog thought it'd be hilarious to scare the crap out of me. I ran into the open cabinet but the he closed the door. I would have easily gotten out here if it wasn't for my paw being stuck."

"Don't worry about it. Here let me help you."

I crouched down at stuck me hand out to find the crack Grinny's paw was stuck in. Slowly and carefully I remove his paw.

"Thank you Wally."

"No problem. Do you know if we have any brownies?"

"I'm not sure actually. There may not be any left because of BEN. I saw him ransacking the kitchen earlier. He took a bunch if snacks with him."

"Damn. I've been craving those for hours. Anyway be careful with Smile dog. He might try to _scar_ _e_ you again. Hehe."

"I'll be _very_ careful Wally. Now goodbye."

I watch Grinny cat leave the kitchen. Turning back towards the cabinets, I search each an every one for something to satisfy my cravings. Coming empty, I leave the kitchen and head towards Slenderman's office.

I knock on the door twice so that he knows it me.

"Come in Wally."

I creaked open the door and stepped inside.

"Did you need something Wally?"

"Actually I did. I was wondering if I could head into town to pick up some supplies for my weapon as well as some brownies."

"Brownies?"

"Yeah. Please don't ask. I've had a strange craving for them all day."

"I don't have a problem with you going into town but take someone with you. Ok?"

"Okay."

I walk out of his office and head downstairs. _'_ _Who should_ _I_ _ask?_ _Masky_ _, Hoodie, and Toby are on a mission. Jeff was walking_ _Smile_ _dog. BEN_ _had_ _locked himself in his room playing video games. I could ask_ _L.J_ _. or_ _E.J_ _. because_ _I_ _know Jane probably_ _won't_ _come with me.'_

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok Wally. What's got you so lost in thought?"

"Slenderman said I could head into town but I had to take someone with me. Are you free right now E.J.?"

"Yeah. And besides there is somethings I could pick up for the store too."

"Alright! Let's go."

Eyeless Jack and I head to town to each pick up our own things.

"Hey E.J does anyone ever question your mask when you walk into town?"

"No. Most people steer clear. Too afraid to ask I guess."

"Oh. I got to go to the hardware store to get some tools and then to the supermarket to get some brownies."

"Brownies?"

"I don't know. Just started craving them all of a sudden."

Eyeless Jack snickered. _'_ _Whatever_.' I walk into the hardware store with him trailing behind me. _'_ _Ok_ _. I need some nails, a hammer, a jigsaw, some scraps of metal and wood, screws, and some screwdrivers. I might as well pick up a big toolkit.'_

I walked up and down the aisles picking up things as I passed. Once I had everything I needed, I headed to the checkout. I turned to Eyeless Jack who had two glass jars in his hands.

"What's that for?"

"Kidneys."

"Put it in my cart. I'll pay for it with the rest of my stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Everything came out to be about 100 bucks. I swiped my card and grabbed the bags. Now to the supermarket.


End file.
